The loss of Fire
by Tana Walker
Summary: What happens when Ed dissapears only to be found a year later? Roy/Chimera!Ed Yaoi.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fma…only ma drawings of edo and two posters ^^**

**alright guys this is my first FMA fict. please review or i will not put the next chapter up. also have a look at my fics as well. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't know where he was. There were bodies all around him and the one next to him was labeled Master in his mind. In front of him lay a wreckage of a train, burning. He looked down to see his left leg and his right arm were metal, behind him he could feel something sweeping over the ground gently, and the ears on top of his head twitched every so often.

He could hear sirens coming closer, his ears turning back before he turned his blank golden eyes towards them. The sirens stop a little way away from him and he could hear orders being called out. There were people in blue uniforms running about and checking the bodies. The one moving closer towards him spotted him and yelled something back to the others.

The officer, he gathered from the uniforms, was a female with blond hair and piercing red-brown eyes. She came over to him, making his ears go back in fear, and said, 'Edward? Is that you? What happened?' the Chimera boy looked at her blankly before saying, 'Ed…ward? My name?' the officer looked at him sadly, 'yes Edward, it is your name. Mine is Riza, Riza Hawkeye.'

Ed blinked slowly as Riza's commanding officer came over, his eyes taking in the blond chimera with slight shock before it was hidden behind his mask, 'Lieutenant Hawkeye, cover him up and bring him back to the trucks.' Riza nodded, 'yes sir', before pulling off her jacket and putting it over the small boy before her CO put a hat on his head, smiling at the boy, 'Don't worry Fullmetal, we'll look after you.

---0---

Edward was silent throughout the trip. His Master had drilled it into him that he was to be seen or not, but never heard. His lifeless eyes were just watching the group who was with him. He had been 're-introduced' with the group. Havoc was the blond chewing on a lollypop stick, Breada was the large red head, Falman was the silent white head and Furey was the quiet bespectacled boy. The man who had called him Fullmetal was Roy Mustang.

Roy watched the chimera that was once his subordinate. He was sitting next to the Lieutenant with blank eyes that trailed round the truck they were in. Roy didn't like the fact that Edward was so quiet, it was unnerving. Roy sighed; at least they had him back now.

**A year ago**

_**They stormed the building easily, Flame and Fullmetal side by side as they fought chimeras and soldiers. There was the sound of pained screaming in front of them as Fullmetal darted forwards yelling, 'ALPHONSE!' he had managed to get his brothers body back two years ago, though Ed opted to stay in the military for reasons unknown to everyone but the Flames command and Al.**_

'_**EDWARD!' Mustang yelled as he snapped his fingers together, causing the chimera that had just jumped at him to combust, 'FULLMETAL COME BACK!' Mustang ran after the blond, snapping every so often at the creatures that were trying to get him. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Ed's voice loud and clear ring through the halls**_

'_**NO!! ALPHONSE!!' Mustang growled as he surged forwards, the rest of his command behind him. He shouldered the door that looked like it had been hit by metal, (**_**1**_**) and burst into the room, only to find the lifeless eyes of Alphonse Elric looking back at him.**_

Roy sighed, Ed had disappeared that day, no-one knew what had happened to him. They spent two and a half months searching for him, only giving up when they were ordered to by the Fuhrer. Roy, however, never gave up his hope that the young blond was alive somewhere. He sighed again and turned his attention back out the window.

---0---

Ed's blank eyes rested shyly on the man in front, Roy Mustang. His eyes flickered round the truck again before resting back on Roy. His ears twitched under the large hat as he remembered his Master's words.

**A month after his capture**

_**Ed struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall, hands apart. He still hadn't given up the fight of getting out and taking revenge for his brother. He stopped in his struggling as he heard a click and the door creaked slowly open.**_

_**The person who stepped in had short, white hair with piercing emerald eyes. Ed glared at the man as he walked forward, a cup in one hand, a bright smile on his face as his melodic voice sang, 'good morning Edo-chan, and how are you feeling?' Ed snarled before a hand hit his face, 'now now Ed-chan, today we are going to do something a bit different.' He smiled at Ed, resting his hand on the cheek he had just slapped, 'you will see that I am indeed your Master.'**_

_**He pulled out a needle, injecting it in Ed's system, causing him to relax slightly, but not enough to make him unconscious. As Ed slumped in the shackles, the man unlocked them, making the teen waver dangerously. He placed a hand on the teens shoulder and led him forwards and into the other room. Ed could only grunt slightly as the light reflected off the white room, making it blinding, especially considering the cell he had been in was extremely dark.**_

_**The man hummed happily as he placed a gag in Ed's mouth before pushing him into the center of a transmutation circle. Ed couldn't help but fall backwards as he was released, landing on his arse in the centre of the circle. He watched groggily as the man placed a relatively large cage in front of him. Ed could hear the snarls that came from within, though his hazed mind couldn't put the sound and animal together.**_

_**The man grinned as he placed his hand on the circle, 'you will be the most perfect. When I'm done with you, you won't even think about doing anything to disobey me.' With that, the transmutation circle glowed brightly as Ed's muffled pain-filled screams filled the air. As the light faded, the man grinned. Lying in the middle of the circle was the small golden-haired boy. **_

_**The man moved closer to see the results. He was still breathing, that is always a good sign. It seemed that the boy had gotten younger, by at least three years. He was slightly smaller the arms of his sleeves and pant legs covered the flesh appendages, whilst his metal ones had stayed the same size. Laying curled on the boy's legs was a golden tail, and perched on top of his head were two, relatively large cat ears. **_

_**The man checked the boy over, checking his pulse and everything else. He smirked as he opened the boy's mouth, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. He was about to check the boy's eyes when he moaned and shifted his head, eye's screwed up before they slowly blinked open.**_

_**His once fire filled eyes were tame, almost blank looking as he slowly looked up at the man leaning over him. The man grinned, 'well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Do you know who I am?' Ed blinked slowly before hoarsely managing to say, 'm-my Ma-Master.' The man grinned and said, 'exactly my Pet. I am your Master. Isaac Tsinghai. And you my dear Pet, you will respond to Autumn.'**_

'_**Now you must listen to me, if people in blue military outfits take you, you will not be able to tell them anything of what happens between now and that time. I will know Autumn; I will know **_**E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G **_**you do.' Ed's eyes went blank for a moment before he blinked a couple of times, 'understand Autumn?' Ed nodded, 'hai…Master.' Isaac grinned, 'perfect,' before placing a heated kiss on the chimera's lips.**_

Watching the man in the blue military outfit, Ed's eyes started to droop until they had closed completely, leaning against Riza. Roy looked back again and smiled, it was good to see the boy looking relaxed again. With a sigh he gave the lieutenant a smile and turned back to look ahead once again.

They soon arrived at head quarters, Roy carrying the sleeping chimera through to his office, Hawkeye locking the door as soon as they were all in. gently Roy placed Edward on the couch before shaking his shoulder, 'Edward, it's time to wake up.' Ed's eyes screwed up slightly before they blinked open. His tame golden eyes slowly drifting round the office before he managed to whisper, 'Master…said my… name was… Autumn.'

The group looked at him sadly as Roy said, 'Autumn…' Ed flinched slightly and ducked his head, ears laying back in fear again; 'g-gomen' the group's eyes were wide. Edward Elric, THE Edward Elric had just apologized. Roy's eyes softened as he repeated what he said, 'Autumn, we aren't going to punish you for speaking. We want you to speak, to tell us what happened. Autumn, Edward, tell us what's made you like this. Lets us help you.'

Ed looked at the group fearfully, ears at flat beside his head, 'c-can't. M-Master will know. He a-always kn-knows.' Roy sighed and gave a small smile, 'it's alright Autumn; we won't let your Master hurt you. We'll keep you safe.' Ed looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. He closed his and leapt on Roy, arms circling his neck, 'y-you p-pr-promise?' Roy smiled and hugged the chimera back, 'yes. I promise no-one will hurt you Autumn.'

* * *

**(1) that's Ed kicking the door**

**A/N: yeah shorter then i normally write. i hope you like. remember to review please or no update. i want at least 5. **

**and yes i am actually commenting on here! please go check out my other fanfics and give them some love to. make me feel motivated as im getting stressed out at college and this helps me vent. and if it's crap tell me how i can improve....pllleeeaaassseee i wanna be a good writer but i need you guyses help**

**ok thats all till next time ^^**


End file.
